Trailer (boat)
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = tr3 |handlingname = TR3 |textlabelname = TRAILER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 75% White Plate 2 - 25% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Trailer is a towable trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Trailer is designed as a large boat trailer with a two-axle design and a thin frame. The wheels appears to be independent from each other, thus lacking any sort of physical axle. The trailer always carries a prop of a Marquis and, in its single appearance, available in a red color. The rear does not have anything other than the usual set of circular tail lights and warning patterns on it. The Trailer cannot be towed by any vehicles, as it is not listed under any trailer property of trucks. If the player gains a trailer, driving a truck up to the trailer in attempt to hook it on, the fifth wheel will not accept the trailer. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Although the trailer appears to be mostly composed of thin framing, it weights as much as an Army Trailer, usually resulting in a slow vehicle with reduced handling. The low ground clearance means it will easily scratch on any terrain or even stuck on any pronounced obstacle, therefore making the vehicle more suitable for flat terrain. On a technical standpoint, the trailer would be much heavier, since a drivable Marquis weights more than 12 tons, implying that this one is devoid of any extra component (seeing that the mast is no longer placed on the boat). Being a trailer, it cannot be driven, however it does feature its own handling line. ''GTA V'' Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Father/Son - The Trailer is seen being pulled by a Phantom while being chased by Michael and Franklin. They also had to rescue Jimmy, as he was kidnapped inside the boat. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Even during the mission, the model appears to be very inaccurate to a real-life yacht trailer. As well as the aforementioned axle-less property, the entire chassis of the vehicle appears to be very low to the ground, often clipping with it. It also appears to lack a form of suspension (thus giving it erratic behavior seen prominently during Father/Son. The distance between the two sets of wheels would be troublesome and the keel of the yacht glitches through the ground. Even if a vehicle was able to hook up to the trailer in normal gameplay, the lack of any trailer stands, the overall low ground clearance and the inaccurate male attachment mean it wouldn't be physically possible for a truck to hook onto. *Because it is specially designed for a mission, the horizontal sail mast moves involuntary with the trailer's movement. See Also *Boat Trailer - Small counterpart, used by pickup trucks. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Towable trailers Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe